Lock at You Hunkai FF
by yeahettien
Summary: [CHAPTER 3] Hunkai! Girl.Kai! "Sehun-ahh,, wae?" Salah satu siswa disebelahnya yang tadi mengatakan –kai itu agak cantik– mendengar Sehun mengumpat kesal entah pada siapa.
1. Chapter 1

Lock at You

Hunkai-fanfiction

Romance

T Rate

Standard disclaimer applied

Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Plot loakan, typo is everywhere Diksi selalu dipaksakan + amburadul DLDR,,, No Bash.. Crack Pair! Ga suka?

Out juseyeoo... ehehehee

* * *

.

.

©yeahettien

.

.

.

Magic call an umbrella

.

.

.

[Sunny Hill Once in summer]

.

.

.

Song sehun, awalnya pemuda itu bermarga Oh. Kemudian berubah saat ibunya Oh Boyoung menikah dengan duda kaya bernama Song seunghoon. Pemilik , yang mengelola beberapa resort dan satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang I.T dengan produk berupa fitur chating bagi para pengguna smartphone.

.

.

Cerahnya langit di penghujung musim semi, seolah menggoda semua orang agar mau berlama-lama menikmati suasana santai maupun pergi berlibur. Namun tidak bagi Sehun, pemuda yang belum lama merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 28 itu terlihat sibuk sejak pagi hari di mulai dari kamar pribadinya, saat ia pertama kali membuka mata, ia akan mengecek jam pada I-phonenya, lalu fitur chat kebanggaan perusahaan, kemudian beralih pada berkas-berkas di ruang kerjanya. Ia hendak berangkat, namun adik tirinya merengek-rengek di pinjami mobil, dengan alasan mobil sang adik tengah berada di bengkel di tambah bocah yang menurut Sehun hipper aktif itu enggan satu mobil dengan ayah mereka yang hobi berpidato. Hingga sekarang membuat pria tampan itu duduk manis di kursi penumpang sebuah bus kota bercat sewarna daun, yang penuh dengan kursi kosong. Memang hanya terlihat beberapa penumpang dalam bus.

Menjadi anak tiri orang kaya tidak membuat sifatnya berubah menyebalkan, dia tetap sehun yang pendiam, irit bicara, pintar, dan low profile. Masih seperti sehun tiga belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia tinggal di kota Masan. Semua menyukainya, kecuali seorang gadis yang menganggapnya bocah menyebalkan.

Dua halte telah terlewati, membuat kursi penumpang tak lagi kosong, namun juga tak ada penumpang yang berdiri.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat kayu terlihat berlari kecil menuju halte, surainya yang panjang dan tergerai itu ikut bergerak seirama langkah kakinya. Halte di hadapannya nampak sepi, hanya seorang ahjumma yang terlihat tengah menunggu bus. Saat gadis itu hampir mencapai halte, bus yang hendak ia naiki pun tiba. Dan ia pun bergegas menhampirinya.

.

.

Di halte ke tiga pandangan sehun beralih dari jendela di samping kanannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di sisinya yang lain, sehun memang tengah duduk sendiri di kursi yang tak single. Diapun menggeser tubuhnya agar menepi ke dekat jendela.

"Gomawo..." tutur gadis itu halus, yang entah mengapa suaranya terdengar merdu bak alunan melody di telinga Sehun. Membuat ia tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang asing maupun orang lain.

.

.

.

Lima halte berikutnya adalah tempat dimana sehun harus turun, pemuda itu masih setia melihat keluar jendela memandangi langit sekitar, ketimbang mengajak gadis yang mulai mengantuk disampingnya untuk mengobrol. Memang Sehun bukanlah tipe makhluk yang beramah-tamah pada setiap pertemuan pertama dengan orang asing.

Sehun tengah berharap ramalan cuaca yang ia liat di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta semalam tidak lah akurat. Pembawa acara yang menurutnya tak seseksi miranda kerr itu memberitahukan bahwa pagi ini hujan akan turun dengan intensitas sedang walau cuaca cerah. Karena pergerakan awan hujan dari kota sebelah yang terkenal dengan pantai wisata Eurwangni. Ia teringat payung yang ia taruh di kursi penumpang belakang mobilnya, Sehun lupa membawanya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun dengan rintik kecil, saat bus yang Sehun tumpangi melewati halte ke-enam. Sebagian penumpang beryaahh...yaahh ria, rupanya Sehun tidak lah sendiri dalam kelompok manusia yang tak membawa payung.

Sementara itu gadis yang tertidur di samping Sehun, terusik dengan desahan berjamaah para penumpang bus yang mengeluhkan turunnya hujan. Mata gadis itu seketika terbuka, dan kepalanya menoleh kesegala arah, sembari mengangkat bokong seksinya agar berdiri dari duduk. Melihat tingkah aneh si gadis, kening mulus Sehun pun berkerut keheranan.

.

.

.

.

"AHJUSSSIII,,, STOOPPP!"

Teriakan itu menghentikan bus, saat hendak beranjak dari halte ke tujuh.

"maaf semua,, tapi aku turun di sini... hehehe"

Ruapanya si gadis aneh yang duduk di samping sehun, yang tengah merogoh tas selempangnya.

"Annyeong..."

Ia pun memberi salam perpisahan pada Sehun dengan lambaian tangan kanannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah payung. Seketika membuat Sehun tertegun.

Gadis itu segera berlalu sembari membungkuk tanda meminta maaf, pada setiap deretan kursi yang ia lewati.

Payung berwarna tosca itu memanggil ingatan lamanya pada sebuah kenangan manis masa remaja. Dulu ia pernah memiliki payung serupa yang ia berikan pada seorang sunbae di sekolahnya. Karena ia tak tega melihat sang sunbae kehujanan, karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback on

.

.

Masan 2008

[Tiga belas tahun lalu di kota Masan]

.

.

Suasana kantin sebuah sekolah menengah pertama terlihat ramai di penuhi para siswa yang tengah berkasaku-kusuk sembari memandangi segerombolan siswi yang duduk di sudut kantin dekat dengan jendela. Salah satu siswi itu di ketahui bernama Byun baekhyun, siswi tercantik dari gerombolan yang menamai diri mereka Sunny-Gang.

Para siswa yang sebagian besar berjenis kelamin lelaki itu, tengah berkasak-kusuk mengagumi kecantikan alami seorang Byun baekhyun. Termasuk Oh Sehun, bocah yang belum genap berusia enam belas tahun. Baekhyun adalah gadis yang menurut mereka paling cantik sekota Masan, mengapa demikian?

Itu karena wajahnya tercetak di balik sampul majalah remaja dari penerbit yang terkenal di kota itu. Memperlihatkan profil dirinya yang terlihat sempurna, dengan bakat dan kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Serta sebuah karya nya di halaman selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Suara pintu kayu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari baekhyun, namun tak ada yang menyadari kecantikannya karna penampilan gadis itu yang jauh dari kata feminim. Dengan kemeja yang tak dimasukann sehingga menutupi sabuk dan terjuntai satu senti melebihi rompi seragam yang tak di kancing di tambah dengan kedua lengan rompi yang digulung setengah serta bandana motif tengkorak yang ia lilitkan pada ikatan rambut kuncir kudanya.

Manik matanya melihat keseluruh penjuru kantin dengan dagu yang terangkat seolah tengah menantang duel. Kulitnya yang lain dari pada yang lain membuat ia terkenal dengan julukan kkamjong girl, dan dialah Kim Kai. Dengan segerombal gadis bergaya sama dengannya.

Kim kai di ikuti teman-temannya melangkah maju menuju kursi yang di duduki Sunny-Gang. Tangan kanannya meremat sebuah majalah mingguan, ekspresinya nampak datar namun tegas.

.

.

.

BUGH!

Tangan kiri Kai memukul meja di hadapan baekhyun, membuat gadis berparas ayu itu terperanjat, berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang kai dengan tatapan waspada.

Sementara para siswa lelaki hampir seluruhnya berdiri dari duduk mereka serta hendak melangkah maju, mengantisipasi tindakan kai. Namun dengan sekali lirikan Kim kai membuat mereka diam di tempat, termasuk Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Oh, lihat... lihat... siapa ini?" oceh kai menepuk-nepuk majalah yang ia angkat tepat disamping wajah baekhyun.

"Byun baekhyun, gadis cantik, pandai bermain piano dan berbakat membuat fanfiksii!"

kai melanjutkan celotehnya, dengan nada penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Lalu ia menurunkan majalah untuk membuka beberapa halaman berikutnya

"Mermaid princess karya byun baekhyun... _dia duduk termenung, memandang ombak yang bergulung memecah karang, dalam benaknya ia tengah memikirkan kwon ji young, manusia yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun kehadiran yunho membuat kai terusik_ "

Kai memberi sedikit jeda, lalu a melanjutkan

"Kenapa ada namaku disini eoh? Bisa kau jelaskan?!"

"mungkin itu salah ketik, aku yakin aku tidak pernah menulis namamu disana? Memang apa untungnya" sanggah Baekhyun

"kau tidak pernah, menuliskan namaku karna memang aku yang menulisnya, mengaku saja ini bukan karyamu..." tuduh kai

"memangnya kau tak bisa baca! Jelas-jelas disitu ditulis aku pengarangnya, hahh... akan ku laporkan kesalahan edit ini ke appaku biar appa yang bereskan ke penerbit..."

Ujar Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti teman satu gang-nya.

"YA! Asal kau tau buku ku hilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan... di dalamnya ada kumpulan cerita seperti yang di terbitkan dengan namamu... sebaiknya kembalikan padaku..."

"aku tidak pernah menemukan buku apapun..."

Sahut baekhyun tanpa menoleh kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Membuat para siswa makin berkasak-kusuk mengejek Kai yang berani memarahi primadona kota Masan.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari berlalu, dari kejadian itu...

Di area dermaga terlihat dua gerombolan gadis saling berhadapan. Namun satu dari mereka memiliki pasukan yang lebih banyak, dengan beberapa Namja dipihak mereka, itulah Sunny-gang dimana baekhyun mengambil peran sebagi ketua. Sementara dihadapan mereka ada Kim kai si gadis pemberontak dengan tujuh temannya.

Kali ini apalagi masalahnya?

"kau boleh tidak mengembalikan buku ku atau mengambil karya ku... tapi... setidaknya berhentilah tebar pesona di hadapan namja. Di tempat les privat jauhi namja yang bernama Choi Minho..."

"memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Tantang baekhyun

"Dia gebetan Lee taemin, bodoh!"

"YAA! Memangnya siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

Itu bukan sahutan Byun baekhyun, gadis itu baru saja membuga mulutnya. Namun kalah cepat dari Sehun.

"YAA! KAU! Dasar albino menyebalkan, kau seharusnya membela tetanggamu, bodoh..."

Kai dan sehun memang bertetangga, rumah mereka bersebrangan dengan jarak dua rumah.

"Aku tidak merasa punya tetangga hitam dan jelek sepertimu..."

"APAA!"

.

.

.

.

Swiiinggg~

Plakk

brukk

.

.

.

Sneaker milik Kim kai pun mendarat sempurna di aspalan dermaga setelah sebelumnya mengenai wajah mulus Byun baekhyun.

Padahal kai bermaksud melemparnya kearah Sehun, namun bocah itu menghindar dan berakhirlah mengenai pipi mulus baekhyun, hingga menjadi merah dan sedikit kecoklatan akibat noda tanah. Memang sebelum pergi menemui baekhyun kai dan kawan-kawan mampir sebentar di rumah taemin untuk membantu taemin memberi makan ternak bebeknya.

.

.

.

"YAKK! Siapa yang berani melukai oori baekhyuni! SERBUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Dan baku hantam antara dua kubu yang tak seimbang dari sis jumpah itu pun tak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Flashback off

.

Sehun tersenyum dengan tangan memegang handuk di kepala. Ia tengah berdiri sambil mengeringkan rambutnya akibat nekad menerobos hujan. Tak menyadari suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar beberapa kali.

.

.

Sekertarisnya berinisiatif membuka pintu, dan keheranan melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

.

.

"Bujangnim,,, gwenchana?!"

.

.

"ye! Wae..."

sehun tersentak

"Ini baju gantimu..."

"Eoh,,, taruh saja di sofa..."

.

.

Payung tanpa motif berwarna tosca itu berputar-putar seirama gerakan tangan gadis bersurai coklat kayu. Itu memang Kim kai, ia tengah berjalan dengan langkah malas melewati trotoar menuju flat yang ia sewa bersama temannya.

.

.

.

Deringan smartphone miliknya membuat langkahnya berhenti, ia pun merogoh tas selempangnya, mengambil benda persegi panjang itu lalu menempelkan di telinganya.

.

.

"yeoboseo..."

.

.

.

"Eoh, eomma.."

...

"MWO?! SHIREOO!"

...

"Eoma jebal.. jangan buat perjuanganku disini sia-sia... aku akan pulang dan melunasi semuanya, semuanya termasuk bunganya... kau doakan aku saja,,, oke..."

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Sebenernya aku gak PeDe buat publish fanfic lagi, awalnya gara-gara lupa pw... terus ga yakin juga ada yang mau baca,,

Suka nemubanyak ide tapi suka stuckdi tengah-tengah.

Termasuk yang ini...

tapi suka ngerasa sayang ngendapin ff di folder dan teronggok begitu saja.

Jadi ya sudahlah...

Mungkin setelah baca FF ini kalian ngerasa familiar sama adegan di K-Drama.

Iya, ini FF tercipta dari adegan konyol, lucu dan tak terlupakan dari Drama yang pernah aku tonton.

Tau youre all sorrounded?

Sebagian besar inspirasinya dari situ...

Ditambah Big, Cunning single lady, ama reply97

Buat yang sudi baca n review,,,

Aku ucapin tararengkyuuu

#Popo_jauh _dari_ku

Bhayyy~


	2. Chapter 2

Lock at You

Hunkai-fanfiction

Romance

T/PG

 **Disclaimer** : This Fanfic created From some K-Drama Scene

[You're all sorrounded, I Miss You, Chunning Single Lady, Reply 97, etc]

I'm not take any profit from this story, just expressing my hobi for writing something, and all characters belong to their parents, their managements and their selves.

 **Warning** : Genderswitch, AU, OOC, Plot loakan, typo is everywhere… Diksi selalu dipaksakan + amburadul… DLDR,,, No Bash.. Crack Pair! Ga suka?

Out juseyeoo...

.

.

©yeahettien

.

.

.

 **Meet me and greet me**

* * *

.

.

[As One ~ 2=1]

.

.

.

Kim kai, gadis yang menghabiskan hampir seperempat abad hidupnya tinggal di kota kelahiran. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliah dengan biaya hutang sana-sini, oleh sang ibu. Kai pun memutuskan hijrah ke Seoul, niat utamanya tentu untuk mencari rezeki.

.

.

.

Kedua pipinya mengembung lucu, sesaat setelah Kai mengakhiri panggilan telephone dengan ibunya. Gadis itu merasa sedang sial hari ini. Di awali dengan telephone darurat dari bosnya yang menyuruh kai datang ke kantor pukul lima pagi, lalu melihat komentar buruk, yang berimbas pada omelan sang bos, dan tugas memusingkan yang harus ia pikirkan lima hari kedepan, kemudian ia tak sengaja melihat berita gosip selebritis pagi yang membuatnya kembali mengingat Byun baekhyun, setelah tiga belas tahun berlalu. Ia juga hampir melewatkan halte saat menaiki bus. Pun di tambah dengan telephone dari ibunya yang menyuruh Kai pulang kampung.

Namun dari semua kesialan Kai, Ada satu keberuntungan, bahwa dia tidak perlu merasa dingin di guyur hujan karna ia selalu membawa payung berwarna tosca dalam tas selempangnya.

Matanya melirik kesamping kirinya, memperhatikan potongan karton kecil berwarna putih yang di lilit dengan helaian tali berkepang lucu, dan di ikat sedemikian rupa pada rangka besi payung yang ia pegang, serupa dengan label bermerk. Karton itu akan bergerak lucu seirama langkah kakinya, juga oleh hembusan angin. Pada kertas itu tertulis,

'Milik Namja Keren Oh Sehun'

.

.

.

.

"Neon, eodiyaa?"

Kai menggumam entah pada siapa, mungkin pada tetesan hujan yang berubah menjadi gerimis pagi itu.

.

.

.

Suara dorongan pintu sebuah flat terdengar nyaring hingga ke penjuru kamar, dimana seorang gadis berpipi tembam tengah bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Langkah kaki mendekat membuat kedua matanya berkerut. Tidurnya terusik, namun dia tahu siapa yang datang. Segera saja ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kai,,, waseoyeoo... eotte?"

Tanya Minsoek, roommate Kai.

"Burukkk,,,"

Sahut gadis itu lemas.

Kai mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi kayu satu-satunya yang ada dalam kamar itu, setelah sebelumnya menaruh tas selempangnya diatas meja.

"untuk episode minggu depan jongdae menyuruh kita membuat *Filler..."

Tambah Kai dengan tak bersemangat.

"Haish,,, ini tak adil dia terpengaruh satu komentar... menyebalkan"

Minseok yang kesal membanting kembali tubuhnya ke kasur.

"mau bagaimana lagi,, bos kita memang mudah terkontaminasi..."

Sahut Kai manyun, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang dan ikut berbaring bersama minseok.

"padahal episode sebelum ini kita mendapat empat bintang dari para viewer..."

"Ahh,, molla.. lebih baik kita pikirkan cerita apa yang akan kita pakai untuk karakter Tae in... aku berencana mengangkat karakternya minggu depan..."

Balas Kai

"bagaimana jika kita beberkan keburukan masa lalunya... kita buat Tae In adalah anak pembunuh bayaran..."

Usul Minseok

"Ide baguss,,, sekarang mari kita tidur nyenyakk,,,"

Kai menyahut

"Semoga minggu depan webtoon kita banyak viewer dan tak ada komentar menyebalkan lagi... Ameen!"

Gumam Minseok dengan mata terpejam, bagaikan doa sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Kai adalah seorang webtoon maker, dan Minseok merupakan assistan sekaligus teman satu flatnya. Keduanya memang memiliki hobi menggambar dan bercerita, mereka pun kuliah di jurusan yang sama.

.

.

.

Hujan telah berhenti meninggalkan jejak-jejak air yang perlahan mengering, asap kecil terlihat mengepul dari secangkir kopi menebarkan aroma harum di sekeliling. Sehun terlihat tengah berkutat dengan map-map aneka warna. Suara pintu diketuk pun tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Masukk,,,"

Hanya bergumam keras tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan dan langsung menempati kursi di hadapan Sehun. Lalu tanpa permisi ia mengambil cangkir di sisi kanan Sehun kemudian menyesapnya.

"Adduhh,, Panas... ttweh ttwehh ttwehh..."

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah adik tirinya.

"Aku tidak percaya ada playboy semacam dirimu... mino-yaa"

Tangan yang bergerak mengipasi lidah itu terhenti

"Ahh,,, heoyuung [hyung]..."

Kopi panas itu masih terasa membakar lidah

"ada yang kehabisan uang saku rupanya?"

Sindir Sehun, ia tau saat-saat adiknya akan dengan senang hati mengunjunginya di kantor seperti sekarang ini. Yaitu ketika Song mino, nama adik tiri Sehun membutuhkan bantuan darurat dari dirinya. Sehun tau adik tirinya bukanlah tipe yang suka berkutat dengan data statistik maupun prosentase laba, debit atau semacamnya. Menurut Sehun, adik tirinya adalah tipe pemuda yang ingin hidup hura-hura, menua dengan foya-foya, lalu mati masuk surga.

Kenyataannya Mino lebih tertarik pada dunia musik, dan bercita-cita menjadi musisi. Lalu membangun sebuah menejemen atau lebel untuk para artis.

"kali ini kau salah besar hyung,,,"

Sahut Mino

"hanya saja tutup telingamu, karna sebentar lagi akan ada Ratu Mishil kemari..."

Sehun tau adiknya hanya bercanda memanggil asal nama ibu mereka atau lebih tepatnya ibu tiri bagi Mino. Aslinya mereka ibu dan anak yang akur, tak berselang lama pintu pun kembali terbuka dan tertutup.

"ratu Mishil disini,, menyingkirlah kau playboy TeKa..."

Itu Ibu mereka yang datang dengan dress cantik berwarna peach menjinjing tas karton besar di tangan kanannya. Dan langsung menggeser posisi Mino yang tengah memamerkan gigi putihnya, kali ini Mino lebih memilih duduk di sofa bersama tas karton yang ibunya bawa.

"eomma.. memang cantik... tapi hyung jangan luluh padanya..."

Ujar mino merayu sang ibu, dan kakanya. Ia kemudian membuka kunci di layar smartphonenya.

"Sehun-aah,,, kali ini ibu memaksa. jadikan mino pegawai disini, terserah apapun posisinya, jika OB lebih baik ibu terima,,, ayahmu juga sudah setuju..."

"memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya,,,?"

"tidak ada masalah hyung, hanya ibu saja yang terlalu mendramatisir..." Mino menyahut.

"kau bayangkan... ibu bertemu tiga wanita di tempat berbeda dan semuanya mengaku mereka kekasih Mino,, belum lagi salah satu dari mereka yang mengatakan adikmu itu pernah menginap di rumahnya... ibu hanya tak mau,, suatu hari nanti di datangi gadis yang tiba-tiba mengaku telah dihamili adikmu hun-aah..."

Sehun melirik kearah adiknya yang mengedikkan bahu.

"baiklah akan ku carikan posisi yang sesuai dengan kuliah yang ia ambil..."

"yah,, Shireoo..."

Si anak bungsu mulai merajuk

"lebih baik kau bekerja dengan hyungmu, daripada jalan-jalan terus... buang-buang uang saja..."

Kini Sang Ibu beranjak kearah sofa yang di duduki Mino.

"Aku bukan jalan-jalan bu,,, tapi tour.. Aku juga menghasilkan uang..."

Protes Mino menggeser tubuhnya memberikan space kosong untuk sang ibu.

"Tour apanya,,, Ibu tak pernah melihat wajahmu di televisi... berarti band mu tidak terkenal, label rekaman saja tak jelas... sudahlah nurut saja pada orang tua..."

Ibu mereka kini tengah mengeluarkan wadah-wadah berisi makanan dari dalam tas karton yang ia bawa. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Ibu dan anak bungsunya.

"Ibu tak tau soal Indi,,, Indi itu simple katanya Mandiri.. Band sepertiku itu dinamakan band indi bu,, jadi ya band ku mandiri,, bukannya tak jelas soal label rekaman..."

Sahut Mino, Sembari mencomot nugget dari satu wadah yang baru saja ibunya buka, Mino selalu tak terima jika dikata dirinya atau bandnya tidak terkenal.

"Sehun-aahh,, istirahatlah sebentar... kita Lunch bersama..."

Seru Ibu mereka tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Mino.

.

.

.

.

Kepulan asap keluar dari panci berwarna kuning keemasan, ditambah dengan bunyi air mendidih membuat tangan Kai memutar posisi pemantik api kompor kearah tombol off. Ia lalu membawa dan meletakan panci isi ramyun yang telah matang itu ketengah meja persegi, dimana minseok sedang menata mangkuk dan mini rice cooker di pinggirannya. Mereka duduk bersila diatas lantai kayu. Kai mulai menyendokan ramyun kedalam mangkuk, sementara Minseok lebih memilih untuk menyendokan nasi terlebih dulu. Mereka pun menikmati suap demi suap hidangan makan malam mereka, lalu tangan Minseok menggapai remote televisi di atas sofa yang di jadikan tempat bersandarnya. Gadis bermata indah itu mengganti chanel yang semula tengah menayangkan berita malam, menjadi chanel yang biasanya menayangkan serial drama. Ia tahu ada drama baru yang sebentar lagi akan tayang. Drama itu berjudul 'Hits maker lover'.

.

.

.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Kai pun menolehkan pandangan dari mangkuk ramyun ke layar televisi, di sana wajah byun baekhyun terpampang dengan jelas. Dan namanya muncul di deretan nama aktor dan aktris pengisi drama tersebut. Melihat itu Kai pun teringat sesuatu.

"Aktingnya biasa saja..." komentar Minseok

Kai jadi ingat komentar dari salah seorang viewer webtoonnya, komentar yang mengatakan karyanya biasa-biasa saja bahkan membandingkan dengan beberapa serial anime terkenal negeri sakura, hinggga mengklaim Kai menjiplak beberapa adegan dari anime itu. Dan inisial viewer itu adalah BBHits

"Starting yang lumayan..."

Minseok memilih untuk mematikan televisi.

"Ahha! kita buat filler tentang tae in seorang anak pembunuh bayaran yang terbully di masa lalu... bagaimana?"

Sahut kai tidak nyambung, sebab mendadak ia dapat inspirasi.

"Wahh,, daebak.. dapat ide dari mana kamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Kamis sore, Kai mengantarkan file kepada editornya. Setelahnya ia sengaja mampir di sebuah toko roti. Kai berniat membelikan roti untuk Minseok, maklum gadis berkulit tan itu baru saja mendapat bonus dari salah satu kantor penerbit sebuah majalah kenamaan. Memang selain pembuat webtoon, ia juga seorang penulis artikel lepas untuk majalah dan koran. Sementara Minseok bekerja part time menjadi kasir di sebuah swalayan kecil.

Hujan kembali turun sore itu, Kai berdiri disamping pintu masuk tengah berusaha membuka payung dengan kedua tangannya, di pergelangan tangan kiri kai menggantung tote bag berisi bungkusan roti yang ia beli. Seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Boleh ku bantu?"

Seseorang bertanya pada Kai, ia pun menoleh. Seketika ia terpana mendapati pemuda tampan tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. Kai terdiam sesaat, di benaknya gadis itu merasa tak asing dengan sesuatu seperti ini, ia segera mengulurkan payung yang sedari tadi sulit terbuka.

.

.

.

Ctakk

SRAKK

.

.

.

Payung pun terbuka dan terayun hingga berada diatas kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku...? mobilku terparkir di sana"

Kai menoleh kearah dimana pemuda itu mengarahkan telunjuknya.

"Ah,, Nde..."

Balas gadis itu dengan senyum simpul, dan pemuda disampingnya ikut tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa Kai makin terpesona pada senyuman itu. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan sepayung beriringan, di temani gerimis kecil.

"Gomawo,,," gumam pemuda itu.

"Ahh,, Anieyeo..."

"Keundae,,, ireumi mwoeyeo?"

"Ireumyeo? Kai... Kim kai imnida! Neoneun?"

Lama-lama berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan membuatnya gugup seketika

"Bi-mil..."

Ishh,, dalam hati kai merutuki kebodohannya yang secara langsung mau memberitahukan identitasnya.

"ngomong-ngomong,,, apa ini? Siapa Oh Sehun?"

Pemuda itu memegang kertas yang menggantung pada rangka payung dan bergerak-gerak dihadapannya.

"Bi-mil..." Sahut Kai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **filler** : cerita tambahan, dengan alur yang berbeda dari cerita inti

.

.

First of all,,, aku mw ngucapin hatur tengkyu,, Manhi manhi gomawo,, Terima kasih banyak... buat yang review di chap kemarin: **dejong13, utsukushii02, noviasaputri09, kimm bii, thiefhanie, miyuk, KaiNieris, Kamongjong, Jongin48, geash, Guest, kthk2, kim jea, k1mut, safira, , sukmawindia, jonginisa, .9, xxchancimit, hseong94, , achie.**

Ga nyangka aja ternyata masih ada yang mau baca FF gaje milik saia...

#SROOOTTT #LAPINGUS

/Terharu ceritanya/

Terharu dengan review kalian, di chapter yang banyak typo dari salah ketik sampe huruf hilang, sampe flasback pun ikutn hilang #NyengirPeps*den

BTW aq juga bingung waktu awal-awal mau nulis,, ini termasuk FF remake atau bukan.. karna setau ku kalau remake itu kasus dari awal sampai end sama persis dengan apa yang kita remake, kalau FF ini beda kasus, hanya scene di beberapa drama yang aku jadikan satu anggaplah ini FF K-drama compilation-complication... #NyengirPeps*denEgen

Btw,, iya... itu sehun yang nebeng di payung Kai...

mianhae,, chap ini pendek... sependek miniskirtny AoA ama sisttar... ngebut biar ga kelamaan publish soalnya..

#Bhay #Seeyou


	3. Chapter 3

**L** **ock at** **You**

Hunkai-fanfiction

Romance

T/PG

 **Disclaimer:** This Fanfic created From various K-Drama Scene

I'm not take any profit from this story, just expressing my hobby for writing something, and all characters belong to GOD, their parents, their managements and their selves.

 **Warning:** Genderswitch, **A** lternate **U** niverse, **A** lternate **T** imeline, **OOC** , Plot loakan, typo is everywhere… Diksi amburadul… **DLDR** ,,, No Bash.. Crack Pair!Gasuka?

Out juseyeoo...

.

.

©yeahettien

.

.

.

[Backsound: DBSK – HUG]

.

.

.

[Masan 2008]

...

...

...

"Lihat... kau membuat tasku rusak" adu sehun pada kai.

Mereka tengah berjalan pulang setelah sebelumnya di introgasi oleh pihak kepolisian akibat dari partarungan antar geng di dermaga siang tadi.

"Coba sini aku lihat... "

Kai merampas tas punggung milik sehun, yang sengaja bocah itu gantung dengan salah satu selempang di bahu kanannya.

Kemudian gadis itu mencebik sebal.

"Ckk,, Hanya robek sedikit saja,,,"

Kai pun melepaskan band aid bermotif polkadot dari pinggiran keningnya yang terluka, entah karena di cakar siapa saat bertarung tadi. Ia pun menempelkan benda itu pada tas punggung Sehun, tepat di area yang robek.

"YAA! YAA!"

Sehun merebut kembali tasnya.

"Kau jorok sekali... ini kan ada bekas darahmu... "

protes bocah itu, membuat kai mendelik galak.

"Ya,, sudahh... tinggal buang saja..."

Kai pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah memandangi perubahan tas punggungnya menjadi berband aid motif polkadot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Chapter 3]

Hello – Entrancing

.

.

.

[Seoul 2021]

...

...

Di depan kemudi Sehun bergumam,, "Eoraemannida... Nunaa... "

Sembari memandangi punggung sempit Kai dengan payung toscanya di bawah guyuran hujan yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk tenang, ia terlihat serius memperhatikan layar LCD di pojok ruangan. Salah satu kepala bagian dari perusahaannya tengah melaporkan ringkasan proyek perusahaan dan laba yang di peroleh selama satu bulan. Ayah tirinya duduk di ujung meja di samping kanannya. Mata elang Sehun langsung menangkap sekumpulan angka beberapa digit pada layar.

.

.

.

"Menurut data statistik,, penggunaan fitur Gom-Talk kita menurun sekitar dua puluh persen dari bulan lalu... dan jumlah pengguna baru pun... hanya naik setengah persen dari tiga bulan yang lalu..." papar Peter Lee. Kepala direksi bagian fitur chating tersebut.

"Maka dari itu kami berencana merubah tampilan fitur, dan menambah beberapa accesories pada fitur tersebut... " lanjutnya.

"sepertinya kau akan banyak PR beberapa bulan kedepan sehun-ah.." gumam sang ayah tiri sembari menepuk pundak Sehun seolah memeberi semangat. mereka memang duduk bersebelahan.

"Baiklah,, Mr. Pete... setelah ini kau bisa segera diskusikan dengan anakku... kurasa rapat hari ini cukup.." lanjut beliau.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan sore seolah belum ingin beranjak untuk menemani musim semi. Sama seperti kegalauan hati Kai, sehingga ia menampakkan ekspresi murung seharian ini. Rintik air itu seolah menjadi pemandangan indah dimatanya, yang masih setia menatap dari seperempat menit yang lalu. Gadis itu duduk diruangan editornya menghadap jendela, dengan posisi dagu bersandar di meja.

"Heiii! benarkan posisi dudukmu...!"

Jongdae berseru sesaat setelah memasuki ruangannya. Mendengar teguran itu Kai segera menegakkan badannya, serta sedikit merubah ekspresinya. Kini pandangan gadis itu beralih pada Jongdae, yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat lebih tampan karena selalu tersenyum dari ia bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu, ditambah aroma tubuh yang lebih wangi dari hari biasanya.

"apa kau tidak sakit? dari tadi duduk seperti itu?"

Kini Jongdae duduk dihadapan Kai.

"sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia,,, apa itu karena web.. toon..ku?"

Tanya kai pelan, berharap kabar baik segera mengusir kemurungan suasana hati.

"Iyaa,, kau benar! aku memang tengah bahagia... hanya saja... Ckk..."

Mendengar Jongdae mencebik diakhir pernyataannya membuat Kai yang semula berbinar kembali memble.

"Ahh tapi,, pokoknya.. ada kabar baik untukmu juga..."

Jongdae mencondongkan posisi duduknya

"Apa itu?"

Kepala Kai bergerak miring bagai ditimpa tanda tanya besar.

"ketua menyuruhmu membantu proyek Eunseok yang sebentar lagi akan di buat drama... sementara cerita vampirmu,,, ditunda hingga ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut... beliau juga menyarankan sebaiknya kau buat seaseon ke 2 dari School Rock in love dilihat dari komentar pembaca kemarin, mereka lebih tertarik menanyakan itu.. jadi kau tak akan menganggur..."

.

.

Setidaknya hujan diluar sudah reda, walau indahnya langit sore di musim semi tak dapat terlihat.

.

.

Pagi tadi Kai mendapat telefon dari ibunya yang mengabarkan Sang Go jae warisan kakeknya ditawar oleh pihak departemen pariwisata. Setelah sebelumnya tawaran menggiurkan datang dari rumah produksi drama saeguk, ibunya menganggap itu kesempatan langka, sebuah tawaran yang sangat bagus. Tapi tidak menurut Kai, rumah warisan milik kakeknya itu tidak ternilai harganya. Banyak kenangan yang telah dilaluinya di tempat itu, walau kenangan itu mungkin hanya dia saja yang mengingatnya. Karena semenjak kakek dan putranya yang tak lain adalah ayah Kai meninggal, keluarga besarnya telah berpencar mungkin hingga ujung dunia.

Lima bulan setelah kakeknya meninggal dunia, dimana sang kakek mewariskan Sang GoJae kebanggaan keluarga ayah Kai. Paman-pamannya yang tak lain adalah kakak dan adik dari ayah Kai, mendesak untuk menjual rumah warisan itu, karena mereka masing-masing dalam keadaan keuanganan yang sulit. Begitu juga usaha penginapan kecil-kecilan milik ayah Kai yang sepi peminat. Namun sang ayah teguh menjaga amanat kakek. kakeknya berpesan _Jagalah rumah ini baik – baik,, sebaik kau menjaga anak istrimu dan menjagaku. Apapun yang terjadi,, jangan jual rumah ini._

Keteguhan hati Ayah mengecewakan saudara-saudaranya, membuat satu per satu dari mereka pergi. Hingga kemalangan lagi-lagi menimpa Kai dan ibunya, dimana sang ayah mengalami kecelakan membuatnya koma berbulan-bulan. Dan berakhir dengan kepasrahan Ibu dan putrinya merelakan kepala keluarga mereka menghadap tuhan. Pun dengan menyisakan hutang yang tak bisa lunas terbayar dengan waktu satu bulan.

Beruntung nyonya kim adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia yang memiliki ketrampilan membuat kimchi terenak, dibantu sang putri tercinta mulai membuka usaha rumahan. Kimchinya terkenal dengan rasa leluruh yang mengingatkan pada era kejayaan joseon. Perlahan mereka –Ibu dan Kai– bangkit, menata kembali perekonomian keluarga. Melunasi satu per satu hutang – hutang mereka, dari hutang pengobatan ayah, hutang usaha penginapan, dan perawatan rumah warisan yang juga memakan biaya tak sedikit.

.

.

Oleh karenanya Kai tak rela jika ia harus kehilangan satu lahan penghasilannya. Namun beruntung ia memiliki editor dan kepala editor yang pengertian. Mereka tak membiarkannya menganggur.

"Heii! Kau melamun? Wae?"

Minseok menegur Kai, yang tak merespon panggilannya. Sebelumnya Minseok berjalan dibelakang Kai, dan melihat gadis itu berjalan lemah tanpa tenaga.

Melihat minseok, Kai menghembuskan nafasnya tak semangat.

"webtoon vampir kita dihentikan sementara waktu... maafkan aku eonni... tak bisa membelikan bungeoppang kesukaanmu..."

"Isshh,, YAA! Hanya karena itu mengapa kau kehilangan semangat...?"

Minseok memukul pundak sahabatnya kemudian merangkulnya...

"kau pikir aku tak bisa membelinya sendiri..."

Gadis bermata bulat itu mengangkat kantong plastik di tangan kirinya, kantong yang berisi roti bentuk ikan kesukaan mereka. Melihat itu Kai tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ada proyek lain sih,, membuat skenario bersama eunseok sunbae.."

"Itu bagus..." sambung minseok cepat.

"hanya saja aku merasa akan kehilangan moment berkerja sama dengan mu.."

Minseok menghembuskan nafas pelan "Gwenchanaa..." tuturnya

"pagi tadi eomma ku menelfon, ia ingin menjual rumah warisan itu... karena tak sanggup lagi merawatnya..."

Minseok langsung paham apa yang difikirkan temannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir,,, kau bisa rayu dia seperti biasa..."

Mereka berjalan beriiringan menuju flat.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu terpaku pada deretan – deretan kalimat diatas kertas putih yang tergeletak diatas map bersampul biru, sesekali akan beralih pada layar laptop dihadapannya. Tangannya pun cekatan menyentuh touch pad guna menggeser kursor pada salah satu sektor software microsoft. Dengan penuh ketelitian Sehun memperhatikan semua proposal karyawannya.

Namun...

"AHAHAHAAAAA"

akibat Suara tawa Mino dan gerakan absurdnya itu...

membuat konsentrasi yang Sehun bangun sejak tiga jam yang lalu hancur sudah. Ia melirik datar kearah adiknya, lalu beralih menatap arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Jam istirahat hampir habis Mino-yaa,,, cepat kembali keruangan mu..." ada kalanya tingkah adiknya itu menyebalkan. Otak sehun hampir meledak, mendengar tawa mendadak adik tirinya itu.

"tanggung hyung, kau potong saja gajiku..." Jawab Mino enteng

"Mino-yaa... ini kantor.. bukan taman bermain serius lah sedikit... ibu dan ayah berharap kau berubah sedikit dewasa..."

"Aihh,, hyung arraa... arraa... aku berharap kau juga berubah sedikit kekanakan... Ini!"

Mino melenggang keluar ruangan meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya diatas meja sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun yang heran mendengar penuturan bocah itu memungut ponsel dan menilik isi didalamnya. Rupanya bocah pemberontak itu tengah membaca situs webtoon yang cukup sering diakses pengguna internet di korea. Ia terhanyut menilik berbagai judul cerita dalam web tersebut, sesekali ia akan tertawa kecil dan sesekali akan terbahak-bahak. Hingga satu judul membuatnya tertegun membaca adegan di halaman sembilan episode keempat. Adegan itu mengingatkan Sehun pada memori lama saat ia berada di Masan, adegan dimana tokoh utama namja dalam cerita itu terjatuh karena dengan sengaja disandung oleh tokoh utama yeoja. Dan judul cerita yang tengah ia baca adalah _School Rock in love_.

.

.

.

[Masan 2008]

...

...

Dalam sebuah bus yang tengah berjalan menuju perbukitan kecil di sebelah selatan kota, terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya tengah bernyanyi. Itu guru-yoo, guru bimbingan konseling siswa. Beliau menyanyikan lagu soundtrack drama lawas yang mendayu-dayu membuat seluruh penumpang yang tak lain adalah murinya menguap bosan. Saat irama lagu tersebut terhenti guru-yoo berujar

"Baiklahh,, siapa yang mau menggantikanku bernyanyi?"

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai nama byun baekhyun yang merupakan gadis idola saat itu menggema keseluruh penjuru bus, membuat Kai dan kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan mencibir sebal. Mereka berdua memang paham suara merdu Baekhyun tak perlu diragukan, tapi menurut mereka para murid lelaki tak perlu bersorak seberisik itu. _Biasa saja deh! Tak perlu pamer,, suara kyungsoo juga bagus,, dia ketua klub paduan suara,, tapi tak sombong._

.

.

Baekhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan maju beberapa langkah melewati dua kursi penumpang, dan berdiri bersender pada sisi ujung kursi penumpang sembari memegang microphone

.

"Karena kalian memaksa.. apa boleh buat aku bersedia menyanyi... tapi aku ingin berduet dengan seseorang..."

"Huuuuu..."

Sorak – sorai pun mulai terdengar.

"Oh Sehun! Mau kah kau berduet denganku...?"

Ajak Baekhyun sembari menatap lurus Sehun yang duduk si kursi paling belakang di tengah-tengah dari lima deret kursi yang berjajar.

"Huuuuuuu,,,,"

Sekali lagi sorakan itu menggema.

Kai pun menoleh kebelakang dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, mendapati Sehun yang tengah cengengesan dengan senyum lebar, kelihatan sekali wajahnya berseri walau belum sikat gigi dua kali. Sehun pun dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah Baekhyun berdiri. Namun,,

.

.

.

BRUUKKK!

.

.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAA..."

.

.

.

Dengan sengaja Kai menjulurkan kaki kirinya yang membuat Sehun terjatuh dan menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh penumpang. Sehun dengan cepat berdiri lalu menoleh kearah Kai yang langsung melengos bersama-sama kyungsoo menatap kearah jendela.

.

.

"Wahhh, langitnya indah ya kyungsoo-yaa..."

Ujar kai sembari memilin rambut panjangnya yang berhiaskan bando berukir hati. Kyungsoo mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju, membuat Sehun hanya mengepalkan tangan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

.

.

Walau begitu Sehun tetap maju bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun, mereka berduet menyanyikan lagu _'you bring me joy'_ milik salah satu vokalis girlband yang belum lama debut. Penampilan mereka cukup berhasil memukau seluruh siswa, guru, hingga supir, walau dengan suara fals Sehun di tengah – tengah lagu. Kai yang memejamkan mata pura – pura tak peduli pun sedikit menikmati penampilan mereka.

.

.

"Nah,, kira – kira sekarang gilirian siapa lagi yah.." guru-yoo kembali berseru setelah memegang microphone lagi.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tiba-tiba si usil Kai menyerukan nama sahabatnya, membuat si pemilik nama mendelik kaget, lalu segera membekap mulut Kai dengan tangannya.

"YA! Shireo,,, di depan ada chanyeoln sunbae.. aku malu..."

Bisiknya gregetan pada Kai yang malah mengeringkan matanya sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO!"

Siswa lain berseru sambil bertepuk tangan menyemangati, yang bagi kyungsoo seperti memaksanya maju.

"Baiklah,, Mari kita sambut.. inilah dia ketua klub paduan suara kita! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Karena seruan guru-yoo kyungsoo pun maju kedepan.

"Saem... aku juga mau duet... dengan seseorang,,, karena sebenarnya dia yang paling ingin bernyanyi..."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tengah menahan kegugupannya akibat berdiri di hadapan sunbae yang ia suka.

"Nugu?"

Dahi guru-yoo berkerut heran.

"KIM KAI KEMARI KAUUU!"

.

"Hhhuuuuuu..."

.

Dengan langkah terseok Kai pun berjalan maju melewati tujuh deretan kursi penumpang, yang ujungnya selalu ia pegang setiap ia melangkah.

.

.

"Karena aku yang paling ingin bernyanyi jadi biar aku yang memilih lagu.."

Kai seolah tengah menyindir Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya maju. Dan irama sebuah lagu yang diawali dengan bunyi detak Jantung mulai mengalun.

"Eeihhh,,"

Guru-yoo yang paham lagu pilihan siswany,a tersenyum kecut dan memicingkan mata sipitnya ke arah Kai.

.

.

"Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo,, Oh baby.."

Kai mulai menyanyikan baris pertama dari lirik lagu yang ia pilih. Sebagian siswi dalam bus tersebut bersorak riang dan bertepuk tangan, mendapati lagu dari boyband favorit mereka tengah dinyanyikan. Sementara Sehun menatap garang dari bangkunya, ia masih kesal oleh tingkah usil Kai.

"Do dasuhi pogunhi nae pume gamssa ango jaeugo shipo..."

Suara lumayan merdu milik Kai, membuat sehun mengalihkan pandangan kesamping kanannya dan memejamkan mata bosan.

"Aju jagun dwichogimdo noui joguman sogsagime,, Nan ggumsogui gwemurdo I gyonae borir thunde,,," sekarang giliran kyungsoo yang bernyannyi.

"Naega obnun noui haru oddohge hulloganun gonji,,, Nareul ormana saranghanunji nan nomuna gunggumhande..." Kai kembali bernyanyi

"DONG BANG SHIN KI!"

Sebagian siswi menyahut. Membuat bus itu seketika menjadi layaknya panggung konser.

.

.

.

"kalau di lihat-lihat,, ternyata kai juga cantik yahh..."

Salah satu siswa berbisik di sebelah Sehun, membuat ketenangannya terusik. Mata bocah itu membuka perlahan lalu kembali menoleh kedepan melihat penampilan duet Kyungsoo dan Kai. Tepat di saat mereka bersama-sama menyanyikan lirik,,,

.

.

"In my heart in my soul nayege sarangiran,, Ajig osaeghajiman uh uh babe,, Isesang modun geol noyege jugoshipo..." duet mereka berhasil menghipnotis para penumpang.

"ggumesorado..." Kyungsoo memukau dengan nada agak tinggi menggatikan bagian changmin dari lagu berjudul _Hug_.

"na,,aa..aahhhh..."

Sementara Kai yang menyambung lirik sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Membuat semua bersorak – sorai sambil bertepuk tangan. Dan Sehun yang juga memperhatikannya terpesona seketika dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian bersamaan dengan itu...

"DONG BANG SHIN KI! JJANG!"

Jeritan sebagian siswi yang tak lain merupakan penggemar boyband tersebut sekali lagi menggema.

Menenggelamkan suara detak jantung seseorang yang kembali mengalih kan pandangan dan memejamkan mata, mengusir sesuatu yang menurutnya merupakan firasat buruk.

"Sial,,," umpatnya kesal.

"Sehun-ahh,, wae?" Salah satu siswa disebelahnya yang tadi mengatakan – **kai itu agak cantik–** mendengar Sehun mengumpat kesal entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

[Seoul 2021]

...

...

Pintu lift terbuka setelah bunyi peringatan berdenting. Terlihat bebrapa orang berjalan keluar meninggalkan lift dalam keadaan kosong, salah satunya seorang gadis dengan balutan midi skirt polos berwarna hitam tepat menutupi lutut, dan balzer berwarna tulang. Ia memandang kesegala arah mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang. Sembari terus berjalan mencari restaurant tempat yang akan mereka datangi.

"Kai!" Sebuah seruan yang memanggil membuat langkahnya berhenti dan menoleh ke samping.

Rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai berhiaskan bando berukir bunga itu ikut bergerak saat kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menghampiri sang atasan, yang tadi berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Palli,,, Palli,,," Jongdae menyuruh Kai mempercepat langkahnya dengan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Hingga gadis itu menyamai langkahnya, mereka pun berjalan kearah pintu masuk sebuah restauran ternama.

"Kau tau dia sudah datang lima menit yang lalu..." lanjut Jongdae mengingatkan Kai yang datang terlambat.

"memangnya perusahan seperti apa yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita?"

Mereka bergerak menuju tangga, setelah sebelumnya seorang pelayan memberitahukan tempat reservasi untuk mereka.

"yaa,,, ckk.. sepertinya lain waktu kau perlu membaca majalah bisnis... atau cari saja di internet.. ketikan Song-Corp pasti banyak artikel yang akan muncul"

Seorang pelayan mengarahkan mereka kesebuah pintu ruang VIP.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, seorang pemuda nampak berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

Thanks for reading n review...

.

.

.

aku ngrasa stuck begitu lama saat menulis ini,, entah mengapa... namun setelah kembali menilik moment HunKai,, terlebih aksi mereka sabet-sabetan lightsaber... membuatku menjadi errr,, dan akhirnya mood ku kembali BOOMM! Ulalaaa,,, !(^o^)y

Semoga masih ngefeel.. kalo ga it's okay it's love dehh... yang penting jiwa shipperku tersalurkan... \\(^o^)/

Buat reader yg fav n follow juga review... poke sayang dehhh dari HUNKAI...

Tararenkkyuuuu~


End file.
